


These Feelings For You

by Snackerpunk



Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: AvaLance, Canon Divergent, F/F, Fluff, Zarlie - Freeform, ongoing, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/pseuds/Snackerpunk
Summary: Zari has never had a good love, until Charlie appeared and she lashed out at her. But they find eachother to be their love





	These Feelings For You

**Author's Note:**

> I will update semi-regularly. This is an ongoing fic and there will be more chapters

When Sara said the Legends would go on a mission to find a refugee hiding out in 2038, Zari had to use all of her strength to stop herself from wanting to change history and saving her brother

She even had to convince Sara to be able to go with them because Sara saw her as a wild card.

“I know this place like the back of my hand, i know all of their systems. You need me on this Sara.” Zari argued

“Fine but you’re banned from even nearing your brother, Charlie will stay with you at all times to make sure of it. And you can bond at the same time”Sara finally gave in

“Thank you.” Zari said while looking at the captain even though she was sort of against the part with Charlie. She didn’t hate her, far from it. She just didn’t like her in Amaya’s body and going against her every time. But she would take it for now. After all she had a small crush on Charlie.  
————————————————  
When the Waverider touched down in 2038 and the crew had their disguises ready they all went out to do their part. Charlie and Zari were to hack into A.R.G.U.S. Security and find out where the refugee was hiding 

“So you use computers to find my kind?” Charlie asked

“Pretty much, and if you could just shut up and let me concentrate this would go much faster.” Zari spat out at Charlie

“Be careful princess you might get your nickers in a twist, of course i’d be happy to untwist ‘em” Charlie said with a wink

Zari groaned “Finally, i’m in. Sara you should see the refugee now.” She communicated to the captain before seeing something which would make her want to burst out into tears. 

Behrad, her brother. She only had one chance to see him again and to save him. It made her furious that she couldn’t take it.

“Zari your job is done get back to the Waverider and go help Constantine.” Sara said 

Zari barely held herself together before stomping off to the Waverider having Charlie follow her

“Go help Constantine, do this do that! I’m always working for you but doing something to make my life just a little better? No! Ahh!” Zari shouted stepping into the Waverider

“You sound upset Z, might wanna sleep it off.” Charlie joked

“You shut your mouth or i will make you.” Zari spat back at Charlie

Charlie glared at her “The bloody hell did i do you twat?! I never did anything wrong!” 

Zari went closer to Charlie “You are a refugee! You’re not supposed to be here! You should be in hell and not using my friend’s face to torture us!” She shouted in her face

Charlie’s, well Amaya’s face burned red with anger “Do you think i want to torture you?! Your friend took away my ability! I want to go back home and live my life but you people took me and kept me as a prisoner on this damn ship!” 

Their faces were nearly touching when they stared at eachother for a good 10 seconds before Zari broke down into tears and fell to the ground. 

She slammed the metal floors of the Waverider as she sobbed “If Amaya were here at least she could have helped... you’re not her... i can’t bring him back no matter how hard i want to my brother has to stay dead... do you know how hard that is?” She could barely speak through her tears. This shapeshifter wearing Amaya’s face, the first person to be her friend, the woman to turn her life around,the woman who taught her how to use her totem, the woman who she fell in love with. This was not her. This was someone entirely different.

Charlie looked at her with a frown before getting onto the cold metal floor “Hey, i lost people too. I know how hard it is, but even if you can’t bring him back i bet he would have been bloody proud of you becoming a time travelling superhero.” Charlie said with a softer than usual tone to her voice as she helped Zari up 

“Let’s get you to your room okay?” Charlie asked Zari to which she nodded 

“I miss him so much, i loved him and he left. Then i loved Amaya and she left...” Zari sobbed 

Charlie felt bad for wearing Amaya’s face now.

“Well... Well i don’t know how they were but i’m sure they wanted you to be happy. Z you’re a bloody amazing superhero.” She reassured Zari

Zari’s sobs stopped when they looked into eachother’s eyes

Zari was the first to speak   
“Charlie...”

“Yeah?” Charlie asked

“I love you, i’m sorry for being so mean to you.” Zari whispered 

To which Charlie whispered back “I love you too Z, it’s alright.” Their faces were practically touching again. 

Charlie was the first to move her lips onto Zari’s and when she did Zari felt relaxed, more than she ever was while she played her videogame. This newfound feeling of being held, of being loved. It fealt like Heaven, something she never felt yet.

The kiss was soft and only lasted about 10 seconds before Zari had to catch her breath. Her tears had stopped and she was blushing a cherry red color.

“That... was amazing.” Zari said

Charlie chuckled “Let me guess, your first kiss?” She said

To which Zari nodded “Yeah... but i’m glad it was with you, so wait are we girlfriends now?” Zari asked nervously

“If you want us to be.” Charlie smiled at Zari

“I would love for us to be.” Zari said laying next to Charlie on her bed

And so the pair laid next to eachother for what felt like hours cuddling and making Zari feel good.

————————————————  
To be continued.


End file.
